Garfield
So the majority of you have heard of Garfield the cat, well some of you might be aware he had an animated cartoon series beginning in the late '80s, ending in the early '90s titled "Garfield and Friends". Well I had once been a fan, until... So I had recently finished my Garfield and Friends DVDs all accept season 4, which unfortunately I hadn't owned. So I decided to just order Season 4 and watch it, but I was quite low on cash so I took to Amazon.com to see if I could find a extremely cheap copy, and I did. The copy I had found was being sold for only $1.78, so I added it to my cart and quickly purchased it. I received a package from Amazon 2 weeks later, containing just the DVD. I was over joyed, and quickly opened it up and started watching. Around the end of the DVD an episode came on which I hadn't heard of before, it was called "Bloody Monday". Unlike the other episodes, it started without the theme song, or the beginning quickie (little Garfield clip). It just started. It started out like a normal episode might start, Garfield was awoken by his alarm clock, of which he angrily smashes, he then attempts to fall asleep once again but this time Jon wakes him up, "Wake up, Garfield!" Jon says. "You don't want to miss out on a lovely day like today, do you?" The episode quickly became disturbing, Garfield gets out of bed with a knife in his hands, quickly slashing Jon's throat, with real looking blood running down, Jon screams in agony, "Why, Garfield?" Jon mutters, Garfield then slams his knife into the top of Jon's head causing blood and brain to splatter on his fur. Odie walks by, Garfield then looks at him, Odie yelps. Garfield pulls out a machete and slices Odie's skull in half. At this point I felt sick, but being the idiot I am, I continued watching. "Maybe this will be over soon?" I wondered... Nope. Garfield then takes to the streets slicing up anyone in his path, by the time he reached his destination 20 people layed dead on the street. His destination being the vet... He bursts in with dual SMGs mowing down almost everyone in the waiting room. He then bursts into Liz's office, and shoves his SMG in her mouth, he pulls the trigger creating a hole in the back of Liz's head, blood, brain, and even chunks of skin and bones splattering all over the wall behind them. He then notices Nermal standing lonely on the street paranoid over the corpses laying on the street, Garfield walks behind him."Hey, Nermal..." Garfield says, Nermal turns around, then Garfield chops off Nermal's head with a chainsaw and blood squirts out of the hole where Nermal's head had once been. Garfield starts walking, He reaches his final destination... his own home. He walks in, passing by the rotting corpse of Odie, and his owner Jon. He stands still looks at the deceased bodies of his late friends, then he looks at the screen, "I am coming for you!" he said. I thought to myself, "It might just be a joke". Well, nope, I was wrong... It isn't a joke, he's out side of my house cutting at my door screaming, "Let me in or you'll regret it!" But, I don't think he will get i-hbvsafbuvyafbvohtheironyn ...den a skeleton popped out Written by Habergeon Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Satire Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Im died Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki